


Uniquely Our Own

by Gatooo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatooo/pseuds/Gatooo
Summary: You’d been feeling emotional, and you’re fairly certain why.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Uniquely Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil sum i whipped up while ignoring the much needed attention of my other fic. this is set some time after the war, during zuko's reign.  
> if there are any mistakes lemme know! critiques are welcome, and pls point out any tags that need adding. i'm still fairly new to publishing fics =∀=;

Traveling back to Zuko’s summer home on Ember Island had been an emotional venture, to say the least.

The place hadn’t been touched since he’d brought the gaang, some weird form of fondness and guilt coming from his initial inspection of the place. After being with him for so long, his attitude wasn't something that was lost on you, providing a reassuring rub of his back or hand to hold as the both of you toured the property. You’d assured him the place could be rebuilt after he told you why there had been so much damage to the building, becoming giddy at the thought of you both having something so uniquely your own. Zuko had smiled at you then, chest bursting with warmth and affection over your optimistic attitude towards a place he’d come to loathe.

It’s not until you’re both wrapped up in your own futons, situated side by side on the floor of the estate's large main room, that your own feelings truly hit you. Maybe it’s the calming back and forth sound that the ocean’s waves bring, or the cool summer air that wafts in from the building’s partially opened front doors. Something inside you makes your stomach begin to twist up, suddenly flooding you with an intense wave of tenderness.

Sleep seems to evade you, and you squeeze your already shut eyes before finally looking up at the pillars in the room. They seem daunting and foreboding as they tower over you, making your spine go rigid against your bedding. You look over at Zuko, who’s laying on his side facing you, eyes closed and leveled breathing bringing some semblance of calm to you. Suddenly, he feels incredibly far away despite being right next to you, and you long to have any form of contact in that moment.

“Zuko,” you whisper his name, the weepy feeling that has overtaken you instantly transforming itself as shame over being so needy for his immediate attention.

When he doesn’t stir you get a bit antsy, raising your voice a bit. “Zuko.”

For a moment, nothing else in the world seems to matter, watching as his dazed expression turns into unadulterated love at the sight of you.

Zuko allows his eyes to close again, sighing with a small smile on his lips, bringing a hand up out of his blanket for you to take. He lets an amused puff of air leave him when you immediately intertwine your fingers with his, humming when you call for him a third time.

“Can I sleep with you?” The humor he finds in your clingy attitude manifests as a small huff of laughter, lifting up his covers for you to join him.

You comfortably press your back into Zuko’s broad chest and toned stomach, buzzing from the warmth his body and bed bring. One of his arms serves as a pillow and you quickly feel your body turn to mush when he begins to pet your head. Zuko’s other arm is wrapped around your side, hand coming up under your nightwear to rub at your stomach in a comforting manner.

You wiggle when he pressed his lips to your neck, trailing kisses all the way up to your ear. “What’s wrong?” The sleep you hear in his voice makes you shiver, and you worry your bottom lip between your teeth as you run over the words you're going to say like a mantra.

“Would you still love me,” you place your hand over the larger one Zuko has on your abdomen as you say, “if I told you I was pregnant?”

Your breathing goes still when Zuko’s hand stops it’s movement, and suddenly your insides feel as though they’ve turned to ice. You’re close to freaking out when it takes him a while to respond, trying to be understanding of the fact that his grogginess was most likely keeping him from processing what you said.

Relief comes in the form of firebending as he sends heat to the palm that was on your stomach, continuing his earlier motions of support for you.

“I’d say my love for you would have to double for that of two people.” He smiles at the squeal you let out over him bringing the arm your head is on top of up so he could pepper your check with kisses. Zuko finishes his attack with one big fat kiss to your face before gently lowering his arm back down. His body buzzes with the love he feels for you, and he smiles at the small puffs of air he hears coming from you over his rushed assault, going back to warming your stomach with a circular motion of his hand.

“What if I have twins?” You immediately laugh when Zuko’s hand goes still, heat suddenly leaving his fingers and palm. “Then your love for me would have to triple.” You smile at the thought, pressing yourself even closer to him. “Oh, or triplets?”

Zuko sighs in mock exasperation. “So greedy,” His hand doesn’t leave your stomach, and you can feel the smile on his lips when he kisses your head. “We can work towards more but let’s start with one, ok?”

It’s a deal you take with a sleepy hum, bordering on the sound of a groan, as your eyelids become much too heavy for you to hold up, falling asleep warm and enamored with Zuko by your side.


End file.
